


better than i'll ever be

by targeryens (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke, Blood, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/targeryens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke seeks for a fresh start and moves in octavia blake's apartment<br/><br/>what she didn't expect was running into her brother with a knife in her hand and just a towel wrapped around her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> clarke moves in and meets octavias brother under very unusual circumstances

"So when can you move in?" Octavia asked the blonde sitting across the table.

"I can start right now. Got all my stuff in the car," she answered while signing the contract. Octavia made a confused expression as Clarke returned her the papers. 

Octavia looked like she wanted to say something, but Clarke speaks up before she can say anything.

"I had to leave New York quickly, grabbed what I could and left."

Octavia nodds and looks away, hands reaching for the stack of papers. She pushed her chair back and stood up, Clarke following her actions. 

"Welcome home Clarke Griffin," Octavia's expression eased back into an easy smile. Clarke's face warms up at the word _home_ and Octavia can read off her face that she didn't hear or use that word in a while.

Octavia asked her if she needed any help with the boxes and Clarke just shook her head.

"Nah I got it," Clarke smiled. Octavia nodded and left for her room. Clarke sighed and closed her eyes.

 **Home**.

* * *

 

After a day full of moving boxes from her car to the new loft she decided that it would be a good time to text Raven. 

**just finished moving into the loft. call me when you can**

Her finger lingered above the send button for a moment but she pressed it anyway. She couldn't ignore her best friend for ever. She already felt bad enough about herself the way it was.

Clarke decided to call it a night. It was one in the morning after all and she didn't expect Raven to text back till morning.

But apparently she was mistaken. 

**talk in the morning. get some sleep**

Clarke flopped down on her unmade bed and let sleep take over her. It was nice to sleep in a bed for the first time in weeks. 

Her spine was all fucked up because of all the nights that she spent sleeping in the car.

Octavia slowly peeked through the door of her roommate's room and smiled when she saw that she was sleeping. 

Clarke was mysterious and Octavia was curious.

Who knew what she went through before she came here, but Octavia had a feeling that she and her would become very good friends.

* * *

Clarke woke up the next morning way before she was supposed to. 

The sun has barely came up and she wanted to do something nice to the girl that basically saved her - and her spine. 

She walked into the big kitchen and the first thing she noticed was the bouquet of white roses on the long breakfast isle. She made a mental note to ask Octavia about them later.

It was already 7.48 on a Tuesday and Clarke was pretty sure Octavia would be up soon. Maybe she was sill in College and had morning classes.

"I didn't know you could cook," Octavia's sleepy voice made Clarke jump on her feet.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you. Just a thank you," Clarke offered Octavia a plate with two waffles on it and placed an open bottle of maple syrup in front of her. She gladly accepted the food and moaned while eating it making Clarke laugh. 

"How do you take your coffee?" 

"Two sugars, a little milk," Octavia said with a mouth full of food.

After Clarke poured the hot liquid into a mug with BEST SISTER written across it she sat beside her and dug into her food.

"Do you have a sister?" Clarke asked her.

"A brother. Bellamy."

"That's an unusual name," Clarke said and took the first bite of food since yesterday afternoon. Octavia just shrugged and continued to eat in silence.

After they ate, Octavia offered to do the dishes and Clarke returned to her room to change into a grey sweater and black jeans.

"Hey Octavia?" she shouted from her room. The girl quickly appeared in her room.

"Be quick, I have classes in twenty minutes," she said a little out of breath while trying to put on her black boots.

"Do you know where Ark U is?" Clarke asked. She applied to the university a few months ago, she's heard it was one of the best ones around here.

"Yeah! I go there," Octavia said a little too enthusiastically. Clarke was surprised how alive she was when just half an hour ago she was still half asleep. 

"I applied there to continue studying pre-med," she explained, "Do you want me to give you a ride? I need to go there anyways."

"Wow pre-med? I never imagined you as a doctor," Octavia chuckled. She nodded and gestured to the door. "You ready to go?"

Clarke took her bag and followed Octavia outside. She unlocked her car and quickly turned the heater on. It was the beginning of November and the temperatures were already coming close to zero.

15 minutes later Clarke parked a few meters away from campus and stepped out of the car.

She took a look around and saw high buildings, a park and a huge crowd of students.

Octavia tells her in which building her classes are, says goodbye to her, then is lost in a crowd of people.

* * *

Clarke's classes went by quickly and without any problems. She got along with all her professors who were really understanding with her coming one month after the school year has began. She still didn't hear from Raven so she decided to call her.

Dialing her number and pressing call she waited. 

After the seventh ring she pressed end and put if off speaker, cradling it in her hands. She breathed out a huge puff of air that she was holding in and put her phone on her bed.

Grabbing a clean towel she walked into her en suite and stripped off her clothes.

Stepping into the shower, she tensed under the cold water as it ran down her body. The water soon became warmer and Clarke relaxed and leaned her forehead on the cold white tiles.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the front door close. Octavia said she would go out today and won't be getting home till later tonight.

"Octavia?" Clarke says loudly. She narrows her eyes when she doesn't hear an answer and wraps the big towel around her, stepping out of the shower.

She quickly walks back to her room and picks up the knife that she had in her suitcase. Not many people kept a knife in their suitcase but Clarke liked to be safe.

She gripped onto it tightly and slowly walked out of the room.

She heard the floor squeak and moved down the hall towards the living room. The sounds got louder and louder as she heard two men talking.

"Come on, let's just get out of here already."

Clarke's first though was burglars. She took a deep breath and stepped in the living room.

"Stop right there!" she said with a firm voice. She held her knife above her head. 

The two men turned around and instantly threw their hands in the air.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold the fuck up woman!" a man who was dark skinned and was wearing a black beanie said.

"Who the fuck are you and why did you break in my fucking apartment?" Clarke pointed the knife at them.

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you and why are you in my sister's apartment?" the other guy asked. He had olive skin, just like Octavia, his shocked eyes were hiding under a mop of brown curls and Clarke even noticed the freckles that were all across his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose.

"Bellamy Blake?" Clarke seemed surprised by his answer. He nodded slowly and gestured for her to put her knife down. She noticed the other guy checking her out and raised her eyebrows at him. 

"Can I help you with something?" Clarke asked, clearly annoyed by this whole situation.

"You're wearing a towel," he pointed a finger at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes and finally put her knife down. Bellamy looked at her from top to bottom and smirked at her.

"Not that we're complaining tho," he said under his breath thinking that Clarke couldn't hear him. "The kitchen's over there, why do you keep a knife in your room?"

"Because of guys like you who barge into people's apartments while they're in the middle of a fucking shower," she glared at him.

Bellamy just laughed it off and nodded at the other guy that was still staring blankly at Clarke.

"This is Miller. Nathan Miller."

Miller offered Clarke a hand that she suspiciously shook.

"Clarke Griffin. I moved here yesterday. Octavia probably didn't mention me yet," she said and pulled her towel up as she felt it slide down a little.

"Is the Princess going to change or is she just gonna walk around half naked," Bellamy snickered only to have Clarke point a middle finger at him. _Princess_? Seiously? She walked back into her room and could feel Bellamy stare at her. 

"Stop staring at my ass Blake," she yelled at him. Bellamy flushed a dark red and shoved Miller aside when he heard his laughter.

"You wish, Princess," he yelled back at Clarke.

She rolled her eyes and quickly put on some clothes. Her hair was now in a messy bun and she was ready to walk back to the kitchen where Bellamy and Miller were.

They both looked at her as soon as she stepped foot in the room.

"So what brings you here?" Clarke broke the silence. Bellamy looked at Miller who shrugged.

"I wanted to check up on Octavia," Bellamy said pushing his hand through his messy hair making it even worse than before. 

Clarke nods and looks down. Her face shots up as soon as she hears a door closing. Octavia soon barges in the kitchen and smiles at Clarke.

"Hey big brother," she kisses Bellamy's cheek and flops down on the bar stool next to Miller. Clarke notices how Bellamy's face softens the moment he sees Octavia. He just went from tensed to happy in less than a second. He looks at her like she's the only thing that matters in the world and that warms Clarke's heart.

"So Clarke, what brings you here?" Miller suddenly asks and looks at her curiously. The room is suddenly filled with silence. Everyone is looking at Clarke who looks really uncomfortable.

"I transferred from Brown," she said. Bellamy snorted as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Seriously? You transferred from Brown? Dd Princess get bored of it and decided to spend a couple thousand dollars to attend a new college?" Bellamy said and Clarke looks like she's ready to put him in his place. 

Octavia quickly smacked him and told him to shut the fuck up.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Clarke looked pissed but Bellamy was just getting started.

"Why not Princess? Am I not worthy enough to waste your precious time?" Bellamy crossed his arms on his chest but still kept a smirk on his face. Miller sat back and watched it all play out. Bellamy looked amused how Clarke reacted to this whole situation. 

She suddently marched out of the room making Bellamy laugh. Octavia looked like she's gonna kill Bellamy any moment now and Miller was just sat back on his chair clearly interested in what's going to happen next.

"Where you going, Princess?" Bellamy shouted behind her.

"I'm going out before I punch you in the fucking face," she answered and slammed the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> octavia isn't the only one worried about clarke

After Clarke stormed out of the apartment Octavia looks at Bellamy.

"Was that necessary?" she throws him a venomous glare. Miller looks at Bellamy in alarm and mutters a ' _shit dude_ '.

Bellamy shrugs and meets her eyes steadily. Octavia couldn't believe how her brother could be such an ass.

"How can you be such a condescending and arrogant dick? You don't even fucking know her!" Octavia hissed at him and threw her hands up in the air. "She's my roommate Bellamy, I'm supposed to live with her and you just came here and managed to fuck everything up in under 5 fucking minutes!"

"She's probably just a rich girl with too much money," Bellamy shrugged again. He was absolutely annoyed with rich people. They always acted like they were so fucking better than everyone else and didn't even appreciate money. "She'll get over it. She's a big girl."

"This is unbelievable," Octavia groaned. "I'm gonna call Clarke and apologize to her since you aren't capable of acting like a decent fucking person."

As Octavia walks out of the room she mutters a few profanities and Bellamy just rolls his eyes. Miller still has no clue what just happened. Like always.

"Man that was harsh. Octavia's right, you know?" he said suddenly, taking Bellamy by surprise. He noticed that it was getting pretty late and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about Princess.

Octavia barged back into the room and put her hands on her hips. 

"She's not picking up. Bellamy if something happens to Clarke I swear to Lucifer-" Octavia pointed a finger on his chest.

"She'll come back O, don't worry," Bellamy interrupted her. But he wasn't really convinced about his words either. Octavia just sighed. 

"You better be right."

* * *

Clarke drove away from her apartment as fast as possible. Her foot never left the gas pedal even when she heard someone in the car behind her honk as she drove past him. She felt all the things, all the moments that she was running away from, come rushing back and she just wanted to escape it all again.

She stopped speeding up when her phone rang. She thought it was Octavia again so she didn't even bother to look who's calling. 

**clarke im sorry about what bellamy said, just please tell me that you're okay?**

Clarke replied her with an ' **im okay octavia, dont worry x** ' and continued driving to God knows where. 

She took a left when she saw a sign for a bar and parked in front of it.

Suddenly she was doing shots with a complete stranger that went by the name John Murphy.

"So you say Blake pissed you off," he gripped onto a cold bottle of beer and took small sips every once in a while. "He's been through a lot. Nice kid though."

Apparently Bellamy and Murphy knew each other from way back. He wasn't surprised when Clarke finished a 20 minute rant about how he was being totally unreasonable and that he was critisising her despite not knowing her at all. 

Murphy just nodded and hummed to the song that was playing on the radio, while Clarke checked her phone and noticed that it was really late. 

"Shit I should get back," she said to Murphy who took some money out of his wallet and paid the bartender for their drinks.

Clarke wished him a goodnight and left the bar. The cheap 1$ a shot vodka made her feel a little better but she was still pissed at Bellamy.

The drive to her apartment was short, since she needed a lot less time with the roads being empty. She drove fast and within minutes she was back on the parking lot in front of the apartment building.

* * *

 

Octavia heard the sound of the door unlocking and quickly shot her head up. She was less worried when Clarke texted back but she still felt like she owed an apology to Clarke.

"No estás escuchando," Clarke said, clearly annoyed with the person on the other line. Octavia was really surprised when she heard Clarke speaking Spanish. She learned so many things about her. She was a future doctor, she was bilingual apparently? What was next? Was she planning a secret presidential campaign.

"Alright I'll text you the address, stay safe" she said and hung up. Clarke didn't even notice Octavia until she turned on the lights. She jumped a little and put her hand on her chest where her heart is.

"Shit, you scared me," she explained her actions and sat beside her. "Would you mind if my friend Raven comes over tomorrow?"

"Not at all. Just don't leave like this ever again okay? I was getting really worried," Octavia curled up by Clarke's side. Clarke nodded and pulled her closer. "I didn't know you speak Spanish."

"Well me and Raven spent like 3 months in Mexico, and I was getting really annoyed when I listened to her mixtapes and only understood sí and no." Clarke laughed a little when she remembered the time that they were in Mexico. 

They had both agreed to go on a road trip right after the whole Finn incident happened. They both hated each other at the beginning. When Clarke found out that Raven was Finn's girlfriend she could not believe how a person could be so heartless. Then they realized that it was pointless hating each other when the real 'enemy' was Finn. So they said 'fuck it, let's go to mexico'. And they left.

Clarke only then realized how amazing Raven actually was. And she was really grateful that she's met her. Even if it was in a bar where Clarke ran into her by chance and told her all about her amazing boyfriend, only to find out that he was Raven's boyfriend too. Long story short, they both got kicked out of the bar and Finn was left with a black eye. Twice.

"Clarke I'm really sorry for the way that Bellamy acted today. I already yelled at him," Octavia apologized once again. "He just, he hadn't had the easiest time growing up. He basically raised me, because our mom wasn't around anymore. He had to work hard to achieve things and he just gets - the way he gets when people don't appreciate money - I'm not saying that you don't! It was probably really bad if you had to leave on such short notice."

"Octavia I'm so sorry to hear that. I just - I had to get out of there," Clarke said so quietly, she could barely hear herself.

"I understand Clarke. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you," Octavia offered and took Clarke's hand in hers. Clarke's eyes were glassy and filled with tears. Clarke was so happy to have Octavia in her life. Even though she barely knew her, she felt such love for her. She hugged the girl so tight Octavia could barely breathe.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It took them both by surprised since it was almost midnight but Clarke went to open it anyway, only to reveal a worried Bellamy. He looked completely and utterly worn out. His curls were even messier than before and they definitely did not help him look more presentable - or awake. Clarke noticed that he changed his shirt and was holding an Ancient History related book in his hands.

"Hey um, I'm sorry for what I said. I was way out of line and I shouldn't have handled the situation the way I did," he rushed to apologize. Clarke didn't say anything and it was obvious that Bellamy struggled to get these words out. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and waited for her to respond to his apology.

"I'm sorry too. For threatening to punch you in the face and almost attacking you with a knife earlier." Bellamy's lips curled up in a small smile, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

"Well I should get going. Just wanted to make sure you came back," Bellamy blushed a light pink and Clarke smirked at him again.

"I see somebody was getting worried about me," she teased and wiggled her eyebrows a little. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her like she was talking crazy.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Princess," he put on the usual smirk again and took a small step back. "Good night."

"Stop calling me Princess. Good night," she said and quickly shut the door before he could say anything back. She leaned on the door slightly, waiting for him to say something and then pushing herself away from it.

"Never, Princess," Bellamy said as soon as he could hear the sound of footsteps fading away.

Clarke went back to her room and changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a big shirt, that had some race car tournament connected stuff written on it. She found it one day in a pile of old clothes and decided to keep it. She was pretty sure that it belonged to her dad since she hardly ever saw her mother wearing anything else than a doctor's robe. She pushed her hair out of her face and put them in a bun on top of her head. It was a long day and she sure as hell needed a good night sleep because of it.

 

Clarke couldn't even remember falling asleep, and before she knew it, the alarm on her phone went off. She pushed the covers off her and muttered something about how she regretted applying for college because it made her leave her heavenly bed so early in the morning.

She ran into her bathroom and splashed some cold water onto her face. Since the temperatures were getting lower and lower by the day, she decided that it was the right time to go through her clothes and search for something that she won't freeze to death in.

Autumn was a special time for Clarke. The city looked absolutely stunning in the Fall. Everything was orange, red and yellow. She loved how people just became magically happier. She loved how she got inspired to draw and paint at times like these. Art was her sweet escape. When everything just became too much, she would take her sketch book and draw. Even if it was just small doodles or works that took longer to finish, it was the thing that she enjoyed doing, the thing that she did when she wanted to just _forget_ , even if it was just for a couple hours or even minutes.

She heard Octavia call her name from the living room and skipped out of her room. 

Octavia was standing in the living room holding two outfits in her hands. One was a knee length red dress and the other was a pencil skirt with a slit that would end right above her knees and a simple white spaghetti strap silk top that had an low back.

Clarke smirked at Octavia who held up one outfit and then the other. "What's the occasion?"

"Me and Lincoln are celebrating our 6 month anniversary," Octavia grinned. "Please help me, I can't choose between these two."

"If it's 6 months and a fancy dinner, definitely the skirt and the top it's gonna look gorgeous on you," Clarke said enthusiastically and held her finger up. "But you need a good pair of shoes. Let me see what I got. Put them on and come into my room." She ordered and returned to her room and walked to her closet. She opened the white door and scanned the bottom of her closet where her stilettos were. Clarke grabbed a pair of black ones and turned around where Octavia was already waiting. She was now wearing the pencil skirt and top and she looked absolutely stunning. Clarke whistled and Octavia did a model pose.

"I can't even explain how breathtaking you look right now," Clarke said and checked her out once again. She held her shoes up in the air and Octavia gasped.

"Oh my God are those Louboutins?" Octavia looked like a child on Christmas morning. "I always wanted to own a pair of shoes that had a red sole!" Octavia sat on Clarke's bed and tried them on.

"I think you might just be the hottest girl there ever was," Clarke said astonishingly. "So, tell me about your special someone, Octavia Blake."

Octavia's eyes lit up and she started telling Clarke the story of how she and Lincoln fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the translation is you're not listening (no estas escuchando), also raven will be introduced in the next chapter yay
> 
> thank you for reading and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

After Octavia left for her date, Clarke did her hair and decided she would go out herself. It was Tequila Night after all. She and Raven started doing Tequila Nights when they both found out they've been sleeping with the same guy, who got rewarded with two kicks in his crotch. And don't think that Raven and Clarke drank because they've both just lost a boyfriend, they actually celebrated. There were no tears, just pure anger and hatred towards (eachother, at first)  men, who thought it was okay to cheat on women. Especially women who knew how to throw a punch.

Clarke called Raven one more time before she left, but she didn't answer. She was probably on a plane to Seattle right now. Clarke did move across the country, so it would take Raven some time to come to Seattle from New York.

When Clarke opened the door she almost knocked Bellamy over.

"I'm trying to remember the last time I opened the door and didn't see you on the other side," Clarke put her shoes on and waited for Bellamy to say something.

"Are you about to go out with someone?" Bellamy asked. It was obvious that she was about to go out but Clarke could see that something was bothering him, so she decided to ditch Tequila Night and stay with Bellamy.

"I was about to drink tequila, but I can also drink it _with you_ ," she says, and he smiles as his body relaxes. "I'll take that as a yes."

They both went inside after that. Clarke brought two bottles of tequila and Bellamy sat on the couch, and ran a hand through his curls, making them even messier than before. Clarke sat on the other side of the couch, so she was facing towards Bellamy.

"Actually, I have a really important interview tomorrow, so you know, gotta stay sharp," Bellamy said as Clarke handed him the bottle. She shrugged and took another sip and didn't even flinch when the liquid burned down her throat.

"This is _sooo_ good, but I get you," Clarke raised the bottle and laughed.

Clarke and Bellamy then talked about his exam. Bellamy could talk about history for hours, and Clarke admired his passion for it. An hours has passed, and the first bottle was empty.

"Did you know that my mother had an alcohol safe, so her daughter wouldn't get drunk at 19 and fail her exams? Because I'm a Griffin, and it's unacceptable for Griffins to drink," she put the cap on the bottle and placed it on the table where it was, when it was still full.

"Okay you're getting too personal, so it's time to stop drinking," Bellamy said and stood up. He walked her to her room and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"I feel like such a child," Clarke stuttered and covered her face with her hands.

"You're drunk and you need to sleep. Goodnight Griffin," Bellamy smiled at Clarke, who already closed her eyes and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Before she could look up, she heard the front door shut, so she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Bellamy woke up at 7.38AM and immediately ran to the kitchen to drink his morning coffee. He was supposed to be in the shower by now if he wanted to be 15 minutes early to his interview. He jumped into the shower and finished in a recording three minutes, then put a white shirt on and dark blue jeans that ended right above his ankles. 

When he heard his phone ring, he grabbed it and pushed it in his brown leather bag. Bellamy ran to the elevator and used the time to check his phone. He got three texts, all from Clarke.

 

**i hate tequila**

**why did you let me drinkkkkkk**

**oh dear godddddddd**

 

Bellamy wanted to text back but he had to rush to his car, so he made a mental note to text Clarke back after the interview.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Bellamy was at his interview, Clarke was trying to deal with an unbearable headache. Raven was about to come to her apartment in about 20 minutes and Clarke was freaking out. She hadn't seen her in 4 months and Clarke kind of left without saying a thing, and Raven could punch her in the face when she opens the door.

She heard the bell ring and ran to the door, but then she stubbed her toe and yelled FUCK really loudly. So she walked to the door and opened it and there she was.

"Seattle? En serio?" Raven asked while pulling Clarke into a tight hug. Clarke wanted to say something but Raven shut her up, "Shut up we're having a moment."

"Okay," Clarke said as Raven pulled back, "I'm sorry."

Raven stepped in and only then did Clarke see the duffel bag that Raven was carrying with her. She must have saw how Clarke was looking at it, so she nudged her. 

"You left me alone Clarke. You left me, you left everyone that cared about you. Do you know how scared your mother was?" Raven asked Clarke when she closed the door, "I know you and your mom aren't on good terms because of-"

"Yes I know, but I'm here now. I go to college here, I live here, I even did a tequila night here - by myself of course which ended horrible, because we have zero painkillers here," Clarke rambled on until Raven cut her off.

"Who is we?"Raven said while searching for something in her bag. 

"Octavia, my roommate," Clarke said and followed Raven's hands that were still rummaging through the duffel bag. She pulled out a small box and moved to the kitchen, as if she was here before and knew where all the places were. Clarke followed her and was handed two pills and a glass of water. 

"I'm always prepared," Raven laughed, "I missed you so much, Clarke."

"I missed you too."

And they hugged again, and neither of them let go.

 


End file.
